Andres
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Con alas, sin alas, con manzanilla, cubierta suave... ¿En que problema habian metido al pobre 4to espada? One-shot


Hola hola gentesita de FF hoy les trigo otro ulquihime(estoy euforica por esata pareja xD) y dejenme decirles que se reiran mucho por que esto sera comedia pira con un poquito de romance xD espero que les guste.

Continuacion de SNK ya esta proxima y me van a odiar mucho xD

En fin, sin mas que decir...

¡Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo n.n

Andres...

Era un dia... Mejor dicho, noche calmada en el palacio de Aizen-sama. Ultimamente todo era muy tranquilo en el lugar, no habia mucho que hacer asi que todos los espadas estaban sin hacer nada. La tranquilidad se sentia en todo el lugar, silencio en los pasillos, ninguna pelea y "paz" en todo el lugar hasta que un pequeño e insignificante inconveniente deshizo ese relajante entorno...

-¡NO ME JODAS!- el grito de una mujer recorrio todo el lugar e hizo que solo uno de sus habitantes se alertara.

-mujer ¿estas bien?- el palido cuarto espada entro rapido a la "habitacion" de la humana reclusa ahi. No la vio por ningun lado asi que volvio a llamar.

-mujer... ¡Mujer!- subio el tono de voz.

-e-estoy aqui- sono apenada-agg estupidoandresestupidoandresestupidoandres- la chica comenzo a hablar rapido. Ulquiorra miro hacia la puerta del baño que permanecia cerrada.

-¿Que sucede?¿Quien es andres?- pregunto acercandose al lugar. De inmediato la chica se alarmo y corrio a la puerta.

-¡no entres! N-no es na-da- hablo alterada

-entonces sal de ahi- dijo sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta

-n-no puedo- contesto con vergüenza

-¿Por que?- pregunto el ojiverde, se estaba cansando de su jueguito

-¿Podrias llamar a Halibel-san?- solto derrepente. Ulquiorra no entendio por que derrepente queria ver a la 3ra espada asi que volvio a hablar.

-ella no se encuentra-respondio seco, pudo escuchar maldecir a la chica al otro lado de la puerta, "es la unica mujer aqui y justo hoy no esta" penso desesperada.

-mmm... Ulquiorra... Nesecito algo y es urgente- hablo mas apenada que antes, el palido no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedia.

-habla de una vez mujer- sentencio desesperado.

-mmm... Veras... Necesito que vayas con Aizen-sama y le pidas algo por mi...- hablo bajo.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto.

-t-toallas...- susurro la chica.

-¿Toallas?- el chico estaba muy confindido -Se supone que hoy te trajeron toallas limpias- la chica pego su frente a la puerta y suspiro frustrada

-toallas... Sanitarias- solto un suspiro y se ruborizo.

-¿Que?- volvio a prenguntar, los cambios de humor de la chica venian enseguida pero se controlo para no gritarle a su carcelero.

-por favor... Solo dile eso... Por favor- suspiro, el chico se quedo pensando un momento. El silencio reino en el lugar por unos segundos, Orihime se mordio el labio anciosa.

-entiendo...- dicho eso salio del lugar dejando a la pelirroja en el baño deseando que regresara pronto.

.

.

-¿Se acabaron?- pregunto el lider castaño tratando de contener la risa, Ulquiorra no lograba entender nada de lo que pasab, el solo dio el mensaje.

-eso dijo la mujer...- Aizen bajo la mirada sonriendo, sentia que iba a explotar.

-creo que te dare una mision- por dentro se moria de la risa al pensar lo que le haria a su pobre 4ta espada .

-iras al mundo humano, entraras a una tienda de auto servicio y-contuvo la risa- compraras toallas sanitarias para nuestra invitada- extendio su mano y le dio algo de dinero humano para su dificil mision. Ulquiorra se acerco y tomo el dinero.

-entendido Aizen-sama- dicho eso se retiro del lugar y emprendio su mision aun confundido.

Mientras tanto Orihime esperaba sentada en la taza del baño desesperada.

-Ulquiorra regresa rapido por favor...-

.

.

El chico llego al mundo humano con gran rapidez. Se preguntaba donde estaban esas tiendas, que eran las dichosas toallas sanitarias y sobre todo para que las necesitaba urgentemente la mujer. Camino por unos minutos hasta que llego a un centro comercial.

Entro calmado y serio, llebava las manos en sus bolsas, llamaba la atencion de todos ahi pero el seguia su camino. Derrepente diviso un enorme letrero, tenia un nombre raro en letras azules y una estrella amarilla a su lado, debajo del letrero decia tienda de autoservicio y Ulquiorra fue directamente al lugar. Entro y busco las toallas sanitarias entre los letreros de cada pasillo hasta que las encontro. Cuando creyo que todo habia acabado quedo con una expresion de asombro al ver tantas variedades en ese lugar. Con alas, sin alas, con manzanilla, cubierta absorbente, flexibles, suaves, delgadas, etc. Etc. No entendia nada de loq ue ahi habia "¿Con alas?" penso, ¿Para que necesitaban alas? ¿Acaso se volaba con eso?. De repente se acerco y tomo un paquete estaba decidido a comprarlo e irse a casa hasta que por curiosidad lo miro "flujo moderado" el se quedo estatico "¿Que rayos era eso de "flujo moderado"?" penso, derrepente miro el estante de nuevo y su pesadilla se volvio peor. Flujo moderado, flujo abundante, flujo superabundante ¿Que rayos eran esas cosas? ¿Que rayos era el flujo? ¿Para que rayos las necesitaba Orihime? Respiro tratando de no perder la compostura y destruir ese lugar con un cero oscuras. Se quedo un momento pensando en que hacer cuando de repente lo sacaron se sus pensamientos.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- escucho y siguio el origen de la voz. Era una muchacha joven con uniforme de la tienda que sonreia amablemente.

-no- dijo serio el pelinegro mirando el estante.

-¿tu novia te pidio comprarle toallas?- el chico abrio los ojos, la mujer le habia contado lo que era ser novio de alguien y se sorprendio escuchar lo que la empleada dijo.

-la mujer y yo no somos novios- dijo sin despegar la mirada del lugar.

-te puedo recomendar la nocturna con alas, es la mas segura y el sangrado se hace menos molesto- la chica le extendio un paquete pero se dio cuenta que una gran expresion confunsa aparecio en la cara del arrancar. "¿Que demonios? ¡¿La mujer esta sangrando?!" el chico tomo el paquete y se dirigio a las cajas a pagar lo que habia comprado, queria llegar a hueco mundo rapido para llevar a Orihime con szayel y que este la revisara. Si estaba sangrando ¿Por que no lo dijo?

Salio del lugar y se dirigio a hueco mundo, abrio una garganta y entro apresurado con una bolsa en su mano.

.

.

-Aizen-sama, debio dejar a la chica asi- hablo un arrancar junto al cataño. Se supone que los caprichos de la chica no eran prioridad pero ese no era un capricho, era una necesidad, una urgente necesidad.

-no te preocupes, la mujer es mas fuerte cuando esta en esa situacion y tiene que estar comoda para que me sirva a mi- sonrio el lider de los espadas. Solo penso que tanto le habria pasado al 4to que no regresaba.

.

.

Orihime seguia sentada en la taza del baño, estaba aburrida, enfadada y harta de estar ahi "me van a sali hemorroides por pasar tanto tiempo sentada" suspiro molesta cuando de repente escucho que la puerta de su "habitacion" se abria.

Ulquiorra se acerco a la puerta del baño pero antes de poder decir algo esta se abrio, luego el brazo de Orihime salio y le arrebato la bolsa que llevaba, despues cerro la puerta de golpe.

-mujer, ¿Estas sangrando?- pregunto mientra escuchaba lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-amm... Si- respondio ella apenada

-te llevare con szayel- dijo el chico serio

-n-no, es algo normal que nos pasa a las mujeres cada mes durande 5 dias- su tono nervioso se hizo notar.

-¿Cada mes sangran los humanos?- no entendio nada de lo anterior, escucho que bajaron el agua del baño y luego el agua del grifo saliendo.

-mmm, solo las mujeres- dijo mientras se lavaba.

-¿Y por que no mueren?- una risa escapo de los labios de la mujer

-porque somo mas fuertes que los hombres- dijo orgullosa. Ulquiorra se quedo perplejo, ¿como rayos hacian las mujeres para sangrar durante 5 dias y no morir?

Orihime salio del baño aliviada, miro al chico y sonrio.

-Gracias Ulquiorra- se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla sonrojandose y despues fue hacia el sofa.

Era un poco incomodo traer puesta una toalla gigante como lo eran las nocturnas pero asi estaria mejor.

-oye Ulquiorra ¿Por que trajiste nocturnas?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-porque aqui siempre es de noche- se quedo parado mirandola. Ella levanto la vista y comenzo a reir lo cual hizo irritar al espada. El chico miro enojado a la pelirroja y despues se retiro.

-volvere en 1 hora- dijo para despues salir y dejar al la mujer con su diversion rara.

-esta bien hahhahhahahahahahaha- dijo mientras seguia riendo.

.

.

Al pasar por los pasillos iba pensando en lo que dijo la mujer "5 dias seguidos sangrando ¿Cada mes?" no dejaba de sorprenderse, definitivamente las humanas eran mas raras que los humanos machos, pero aun tenia una duda... ¿Quien era andres?

.

.

.

.

Hahahahahaha me rei mucho haciendo este One-shot xD espero y ustedes tambien lo hayan hecho xD

Bueno es todo por hoy n.n

Dejen reviews por favor *u*

See ya!


End file.
